Wilkołak
Wilkołak (ang. Werewolf) — istota magiczna występująca na całym świecie. Można się w niego zmienić wyłącznie na skutek ugryzienia przez jednego z nich. Nie znaleziono jeszcze na to lekarstwa, ale ostatnie odkrycia w dziedzinie eliksirów zmniejszyły wydatnie skutki uboczne przemiany (Wywar Tojadowy). Raz w miesiącu, przy pełni księżyca, zazwyczaj normalny, o zdrowych zmysłach czarodziej zamienia się w krwiożerczą bestię. Jako jedne z nielicznych fantastycznych zwierząt, wilkołaki szczególnie gustują w ludziach. Armia Wilkołaków popierała Voldemorta zarówno w Pierwszej Wojnie Czarodziejów, jak i w drugiej. Była to grupa absolutnie zdeprawowanych stworzeń, które przemieniały się w wilkołaki nie tylko w czasie pełni, czerpiąc ogromną przyjemność z zagryzania niewinnych ludzi i pojenia się ich krwią. W 2020 roku Hermiona Granger powiedziała Harry'emu, że dostrzegane jest wiele niepokojących zjawisk, m.in. masowe zejście wilkołaków do podziemia. Wilkołak nie rozpoznaje swoich przyjaciół - instynkt zwierzęcy zwycięża nad ludzką naturą. Natura thumb|250x250px Wygląd thumb|right|229x229px|Rysunek przedstawiający wilkołaka Wilkołaki mają wysoko rozwinięte kończyny, którymi powalają przeciwnika, krótką sierść i długi pysk wyposażony w ostre jak brzytwa zęby, którymi gryzą swoje ofiary. Rzadko zdarza się, żeby wilkołaki zabijały. Chociaż mugole ugryzione przez wilkołaka w noc pełni, najczęściej umierają na skutek zmieszania się śliny wilkołaka z ich krwią. Czarodzieje najczęściej przeżywają atak wilkołaka, ale dziedziczą likantropię (czyli stają się wilkołakami). Przez miesiąc wilkołak jest w ludzkiej postaci, nie różni się niczym od innych ludzi, lecz w czasie pełni zmienia się w podobne do wilka stworzenie, stojące na czterech kończynach i nie przypominające niczym człowieka. Znanym wilkołakiem jest Fenrir Greyback, zagorzały wróg czarodziejów i jeden z popleczników Voldemorta, który uważa, że dziecko trzeba ugryźć póki jest małe i wychować z dala od rodziców, żeby nienawidziło normalnych czarodziejów. Gryzie on nawet wtedy, kiedy nie ma pełni. Fenrir jest przedstawicielem dzikich wilkołaków - odrzucających społeczne normy i żyjących z dala od społeczności czarodziejów, które boją się stworzeń takich jak on. Jego ciało jest znacznie bardziej zniekształcone i porośnięte sierścią, nawet w okresie gdy pozostaje w swej ludzkiej postaci. Prawny nadzór Ministerstwo Magii, a ściślej podlegający mu Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami wydał dekret dotyczący wilkołaków. Wzywał je do stawienia się w Ministerstwie oraz zgody na ich izolację w dniu pełni od reszty społeczeństwa. Dekret nie określał statusu wilkołaków - nie były ani ludźmi ani zwierzętami. Podtrzymywał natomiast w społeczeństwie stereotyp, że wilkołaki są groźne i reszta społeczeństwa musi być przed nimi chroniona - wilkołaki atakowały ludzi w czasie pełni i nie były tego świadome. W rezultacie wilkołaki zatajały swoją likantropię przed Ministerstwem, żyjąc z dala od skupisk ludzkich. Znane wilkołaki * Fenrir Greyback * Armia Greybacka - niezidentyfikowana liczba dziko żyjących wilkołaków pod wodzą Fenrira Greybacka. * Remus Lupin (ugryziony przez Fenrira Greybacka w noc pełni) * Silas Crump (z Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World) * Autor książki Włochaty pysk, lecz dusza ludzka * Wilkołak Wagga Wagga Inne ofiary wilkołaków Etymologia Słowo werewolf pochodzi z języka staroangielskiego gdzie: * were – współczesny ang. man - człowiek, * wulf – współczesny ang. wolf - wilk. Ciekawostki * Tom Riddle w okresie swojej nauki w Hogwarcie, oskarżył Hagrida, o to że ten w młodości chował pod łóżkiem młode wilkołaków. J.K. Rowling ukróciła spekulacje na temat wilczych potomków wilkołaków, mówiąc, że Riddle celowo oczerniał Hagrida i rozpowiadał nieprawdziwe informacje, by zdyskredytować gajowego w oczach profesorów (mogło mieć to związek ze sprawą otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic ''i przerzucenia winy za wypadki w szkole na Hagrida). * Draco Malfoy raz stwierdził, że w Zakazanym Lesie grasują wilkołaki. Była to nieprawda. Profesorowie Hogwartu celowo podtrzymywali takie plotki, by uczniowie trzymali się z daleka od lasu. Podczas wyprawy do Zakazanego Lasu w pierwszej części serii, Harry zapytał Hagrida, czy to wilkołaki mogły zabić jednorożca w Zakazanym Lesie, na co gajowy odpowiedział, że: ''wilkołaki są zbyt wolne, by dogonić jednorożca. * W Harrym Potterze i Księciu Półkrwi, gdy Lupin zdradza pewne zirytowanie i szorstkość w rozmowie z Harrym, Tonks wyjaśnia później obecnemu przy tym Arturowi Weasleyowi, że pierwsza noc cyklu jest zawsze najgorsza. Uwaga ta sugeruje - mimo, że nigdzie w serii nie było o tym wspomniane - że wilkołaki cierpiały różne dolegliwości wynikające z likantropii. Objawiało się to obniżeniem nastroju i łatwym wpadaniem w złość. * Pottermore podaje, że jedynym sposobem na stanie się wilkołakiem, jest ugryzienie przez innego wilkołaka w czasie jego całkowitej przemiany (podczas pełni). Krew ofiary musi się wówczas zmieszać ze śliną gryzącego wilkołaka. Mugole po ataku wilkołaka najczęściej umierają, trucizna jest zbyt silna. Czarodzieje, jeśli przeżyją - dziedziczą likantropię, stając się wilkołakami. Zobacz też * Likantropia * Fenrir Greyback * Remus Lupin Występowanie thumb|Lupin po przemianie w wilkołaka jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * The Making of Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore en:Werewolf ja:人狼 en:Werewolf es:Hombre lobo fi:Ihmissusi it:Lupo mannaro fr:Loup-garou ru:Оборотень ! Kategoria:Magiczne stworzenia